choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Brooklynne Shao-Oakley
Brooklynne, a character in the ''Big Sky Country'' series, is Duke Oakley's daughter. She is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 2. Appearance Brooklynne has brown hair with blonde tips, brown eyes, and tan skin. She wears a dress with a black top, and a teal skirt with flowers and a gold necklace. She also has a very strong resemblance to Kim Kardashian. Personality As someone used to life in the city, Brooklynne expresses no love for life in the countryside, even taking a sad selfie to prove her point. She also shows no enthusiasm towards people around her, as shown by her lack of emotion when greeting her grandfather, uncle, and your character. If your character talks to her after her initially failed attempt to milk a cow, however, she'll slowly adapt. Chapters Big Sky Country Book 1 * Chapter 2: Moonlight Moonshine * Chapter 3: Welcome to Sweetridge * Chapter 6: All's Fair * Chapter 7: Back in the Saddle * Chapter 8: City Slickers * Chapter 10: Hitting the Trail * Chapter 11: Trials of the Trail * Chapter 12: Fugitive Blues * Chapter 13: Fire and Ice * Chapter 14: End of the Line * Chapter 15: High Noon * Chapter 16: Hoedown Heartache Book 2 * Chapter 1: The New Normal * Chapter 2: Sweetridge, USA * Chapter 4: This Ain't Your First Rodeo * Chapter 5: The Sweetridge Derby * Chapter 6: Life is a Highway * Chapter 7: Ridin' High * Chapter 8: On the Block * Chapter 9: Heavy Burden * Chapter 10: Happy Birthday, Darlin' * Chapter 11: Meet Me At The Festival * Chapter 12: La La Land (Determinant) * Chapter 13: The Great Debate * Chapter 14: World Famous * Chapter 15: Get Out the Vote * Chapter 16: And the Winner Is... Relationships Your Character Brooklynne initially shows apathy towards your character even after their introduction to her. If you choose to talk to her after her initially failed attempt to milk a cow, she'll develop a positive view of them. In Book 2, Chapter 2, she reveals to you that she is nervous about her junior year coming up. In a premium scene of the same chapter, you can raise her confidence and give her a make-over. Miles Roanhorse Brooklynne first meets Miles in Sweetridge, where she accompanies her father as he talks to a lawyer. His shy behavior endears to her, and she teasingly calls him Just Miles. Your Character is able to encourage them to spend some time together. In Book 1, Chapter 11, Miles helps to protect Brooklynne from a bear. Duke Oakley Duke is Brooklynne's father. Gallery Other Looks Brooklynne Full View.png|Full view Brooklynne Makeover.jpg|Makeover Brooklynne Makeover Full.jpg|Full View of Makeover Miscellaneous GroupPicinBSCwithFemaleMC.jpg|Group Pic w/ Female MC BSC-Male-MC-Group-Selfie.png|Group Pic w/ Male MC BSCgrouppicwithalternateblackmaleMC.jpg|Group pic w/ Black Male MC Trivia * In Book 2, Chapter 2, she mentions that she will start her junior year at Sweetridge High soon. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Big Sky Country' Characters Category:Teens Category:Playing Cupid